<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America's Fourth by PyroJuese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873732">America's Fourth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJuese/pseuds/PyroJuese'>PyroJuese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pain, Short One Shot, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJuese/pseuds/PyroJuese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Hetalian retelling of JFK's assassination on November 22, 1963, and how it affected America. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>America's Fourth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So then you throw them in the ocean so they can wash up where they belong. That's how you handle a communist scum that tries to invade your beautiful nation. Any questions?" America asked. It was November 22, 1963, around 6:30 pm. He was in London for a meeting that only had four countries in it: the countries with nuclear weapons. That, of course, meant Russia was there too, listening the whole time.</p>
<p>"That was ridiculous," France said.</p>
<p>Russia had a sweet, yet unsettling smile on his face. "Stupid, stupid America... Just you wait."</p>
<p>"I have a question," Britain said. "What the bloody hell are you doing!? You're making things worse! Sit back in your seat and listen as I explain to you especially how fighting like this could kill everything on Earth!"</p>
<p>America shrugged and sat back down. "Fine, man. The floor's yours."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, a nuclear war could-" Britain began. He was cut off by America, agitating the brit beyond belief.</p>
<p>"Awe, f*** man! That hurts like a b****!" The country yelled. He grabbed his chest with one hand and squeezed the table with the other, kind of breaking it.</p>
<p>"Do you mind!" Britain hissed.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry. Keep going, don't pay attention to me." He moved his hand from the table and grabbed a phone off a nearby counter. The other hand stayed on his chest. "Hey, you don't care if I use this real fast, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I care! We're in a meeting!"</p>
<p>America was dialing anyway. "I've just gotta check something. And f***, that goddamn hurts!"</p>
<p>"It's probably those balls of grease you keep eating," France remarked.</p>
<p>Britain stormed over to America and was trying to take the phone away, but, despite him being much older, America was much stronger, so the phone stayed by the country's ear. "Yeah, fatass. It's nothing important, unlike what we're doing now."</p>
<p>America ignored him. The phone stopped dialing, leaving America on an answering machine. "Hey, John. What's up, dude? You're not at the theater are you?" He laughed at his own joke. "Yeah, probably not. I mean, that was, like, 100 years ago. Times have changed. It's not the same thing." He laughed again, but it was much weaker.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you blathering on about!" Britain asked.</p>
<p>America ignored him again and started dialing something else. Answering machine again. "Yo, JF, are you still in Texas? It's, like, noon there right? What's happening dog? Where are you?" In response, he heard a monotone hum. Britain had ended the call. "What was that for?" America asked.</p>
<p>"America, how many times do I have to remind you that we are in a meeting?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I dunno. Hey, do you've got a TV 'round here?"</p>
<p>Britain glared so hard at the young country. 'He's making a scene just to leave,' he thought. 'Why can't he just take something seriously?'</p>
<p>"Five doors down to the left, there is a television," France told him.</p>
<p>America gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, dude. Go on without me, I'll be back wicked fast." He grabbed his chest harder as he stood up, using the table for support. Only Russia was watching him as he walked, or more so hobbled, out of the room. Britain and France were too busy fighting.</p>
<p>"You frog! Why'd you tell him!"</p>
<p>"I don't want to say here longer than I have to. Just summarize it for him later, he wouldn't listen anyway."</p>
<p>"This meeting is for him and their bloody squabble!" He pointed to Russia.</p>
<p>"Let them blow each other up. It won't affect us."</p>
<p>"Yes, it will!"</p>
<p>Russia sat in the middle of the argument, still smiling.</p>
<p>A few doors down, America was silent. He sat there, staring at the screen, one hand clutching over his heart, the other one over his mouth. He was right. It was happening again. 1865, 1881, 1901, and now in 1963. It's the fourth time, but that didn't make it any less painful.</p>
<p>~~~000~~~</p>
<p>England came into the room, still fuming. "You missed the whole meeting, you wanker! What are you even watching!"</p>
<p>The sun had set, so the room was sitting on the couch, cuddling a pillow, his face covered in shadows. On the screen was an old video of President John F. Kennedy giving a speech. "Oh… hey Britain. What time is it?"</p>
<p>"7:30. Why on Earth are you watching this? That's your boss, right? Kidney or something? The man you see almost every day?" England's questions were real passive-aggressive.</p>
<p>America gave a small nod. "Kennedy," he corrected. "President Kennedy. Do you want to know something about Kennedy, Britain? He's going to go down in history as... one of the best presidents ever... I'll make sure of that… He… he was elected so young… so very… very young..."</p>
<p>Britain hardly paid attention to America's stilted way of speaking. "If you love Kennedy so much why don't you just leave already and run back to the white house? You can frolic around with him because obviously you would rather do that than care about anything important."</p>
<p>At this point, America had his face buried in the pillow he was holding. "I-I'm sorry. I should have been there. Th-this is all my fault…"</p>
<p>Even though it was now muffled, Britain finally heard the pain in his voice. The cracking. America was crying, and England had no idea why. Did his yelling actually affect the young country? It never has before. On the TV, the speech ended, and it showed a news reporter. "In these trying times, all we can do is hope. Hope we can find the man who did this, hope President Kennedy is in a better place, and hope that this war ends soo-" the TV turned off, plunging the room into darkness. The crack in the door let just enough light in for Britain to see the remote shaking in his companion's hand.</p>
<p>Britain realized what was going on. An assassination. This was America's fourth. For a country so young, that was astonishing. Britain was thousands of years older, yet he'd only had the feeling once in 1812 with Perceval, and it was the worst pain he'd ever felt. For countries, losing your leader so imminently feels like your heart is being ripped out of your chest. Looking back, Britain couldn't believe how calm he was during the meeting. Even if he was denying it, America knew that it was another assassination. He even referenced back to Lincoln. His first. While feeling dire pain and immense horror at the thought of another dead leader, America still smiled. He cursed, and complained, but acted like nothing was serious. Even now, America was hiding how much he hurt from England in the darkness. He didn't want to look weak. Heroes can't be weak, and neither can such a strong country. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" England asked. His tone was soft; a complete 180 from the last time he talked.</p>
<p>America nodded. "I'm fine. I-I should go home. I have to win a war. I have to get to space. I… I have to…"</p>
<p>Britain sat beside him. "It's okay America. You don't have to do anything right now."</p>
<p>"Yes, I do. I owe it to him and my citizens." America stood up, placing down the pillow. Britain grabbed it. It was wet. "And yes, I know the troubles of nuclear weapons. I know I acted rash with Japan, and I honestly regret it, but it was what I had to do to stop all the suffering. I'd do anything to help my people, and there's no way in hell I'd ever let my nation become a communist nuclear wasteland." He started walking out. His stride was much less wobbly than before, but a hand was still placed firmly over his chest. Once in the doorway, he looked back at his brother. "A wise man once said 'Life is never easy. There is work to be done and obligations to be met - obligations to truth, to justice, and to liberty.' I wasn't there for him today, but I will be there for my country."</p>
<p>He left, closing the door behind him. Britain remained in the dark room, staring at where America used to be in thought. Trying to stop him would be useless: he was too determined. And too unbelievably strong. It dawned on Britain how strong America must really be. By far, he was the youngest major country, but yet he'd been through so much. Just recently, it was one thing after another. A World War, then a depression, a second World War, the cold war, and now this.</p>
<p>"Oh, America…" Britain mumbled. "I'm sorry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how to end stories, but this is my first more serious Hetalia fanfiction. What'd you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, I should mention that I wrote this before season two of the Umbrella Academy came out, in case you were wondering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>